A new treat
by Writhersblock
Summary: After the empire has fallen due to the rebellion, the planets now peace again. But what happens when there's a new treat knocking on there door? And will a new group of hero's be able to stop it?
1. The ball

Because I'm bad with beginnings there will be none. And I'm also not from english heritage so there maybe grammar mistakes.

So it start at a ball being thrown for congratulations the new president of the republic and a lot of important people who are coming to the ball (they are already there).And it evolves around two characters who are not part of the movies, so i think this is what you need the know for now if there is something you need the know i left out, i will write it with my next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" they were all saying to him as he walked in, and for what? Being elected? Having charisma or paying an army of people who make other people vote for him? He hasn't even done anything yet but smile for the camera and make promises he can't keep.<p>

Hay my name is Jackson Iroh and I'm the youngest general the republic has ever seen. And let me tell you that wasn't easy. I have trained since i was a baby. And for what? To have people say to you: "that's nice kid." No respect i get, none. But of course the party is not about me you think. What a jerk he is for thinking that. Well let me tell you I thought so to when I stept in, but not every one thought that way about me to.

I stept to the side of the room, alone. Jes, I'm one of those guy's who can't get a date even if I try my best. "Looks like you made an impression." said a charming sweat but spice, mysterious voice. "Really you noticed me over all the commotion about the new president?" I tried saying at my most mysterious way possible. "Yes. Me and those other girls in that corner over there, hoping you noticing them and asking them to dance with you." She moved her head slighty as she spoke about the girls, with no movement in her face but her velvet dark red lips with that devious hot smile any guy would fall for. "Mph, I hadn't noticed" "That's maybe because you aren't looking enough" "And you are?" "Yes. I'm. Mr. Iroh" "It's actually general Iroh." I said trying to at least hold my rang. "I know. Care to dance?" Her sentences were sharp and quick, like stakes from a knife that oddly didn't hurt but stong after you pulled them out. They were too fast to come with an anser for that would sound as cool and hot as she did. Everything was odd about her but as she gently and elegantly moved to the dance flour i forgot all about that. "So, who do i have the honour to dance with?" Man! i suck at dancing! Mostly ballroom dancing! "Guess." And there go the knifes again. "Ok, let's see you are wearing Coruscant style clothing, indicating you must be from here Since everyone wears their own style clothing to this kind of parties. And since you are allowed to go to such a parties, I would say you are important and have something to do with politics. So I would say you are the new young vice president they will be announcing later at the evening, Margretelle?" "Your almost correct but the new vice president isn't named Margretelle but Rowana, and she is standing over there. Care to guess again? Or are you giving up?" You see you shouldnt say that to me I almost alway guess correct. I call it my special gift. And for clarification I guessed wrong with purpose, plus she is hard to read when we dance.

"Oh I'm not giving up yet. Your not Croruscant but actually from the colourful planet Gebaya wich you didn't want to show to make people guess who you are but since you have to wear the colours of your home planet you hid them in your hat, wich is nice by the way are those real flowers you made them from or are they...?"

"Continue."

"You're a fiery girl and like to show it with that dress, but also not to mush so your parents won't see them. Speaking about your dress your hiding your lichtsaber under your metal skirt wich I can see poking out at your left side and as only Jedi knight who is here. I would suggest that you're not here as Jedi knight but als normal citizen, then again. Your not because you're the princess with the name Rosella. Did I get it right or are you going to try to lie because I'm the first person to have ever spoken to you like that? Your highness."

"Very well. General. But be carefull, you are already showing your cards while were still playing." With that she stopt dancing and slowly walked of the dance floor. Me going after her. "Oh, don't worry i still have a lot more cards hidden up my sleeves." She looked at me with that mysterious smile again. "So do I." "Really, why would you need any?" "As Jedi you always have to have a few. Like knowing if someone is bluffing or not." "Well, then I have to disappoint you. I'm very good at playing poker." That made her laugh that I got her metaphor for playing cards. Or so I thought. Because as she was slowly walking out of the room she stopped in the doorway. Looked at me and said:

"Who said we were playing poker" And with that she was gone. disappeared in the many halls of the congress senate building with me standing alone again in a room full of middle-aged men and women. I looked around. Maybe I would take the chance of asking one of the girls to dance but after that dance with her i couldn't. Like I was frozen of amazing of what she said, more how she said it. Like she was wiser that any of us in this room. I wondered why she approached me and not anybody else. Maybe it was because I was her age or maybe because it was about something more that I didn't know about. Yet.


	2. What happend before

So I thought doing my story this way: one chapter his POV the next her's, it might depend on what's going on in the story. Probably hers will be longer and more extended than his, his will mostly be his personal view and dialogues. And if you liked it or hate it please review. It really helps me to write what you guy's like.

* * *

><p><em>Rosella's POV<em>

_Back at Gebaya. The evening before the ball._

"I can't believe your making me go to such a stupid party? Why can't Layra go? Why me?"

"We didn't choose you to come but master Windu did. He want's to speak to you. And since you are going to Coruscant, we thought it was a good idea if you would show your face at the ball. You know to stay in favour with the president." Said my dad who doesn't like the senate and hates working with them, let alone the president.

My mom was standing right behind him, smiling at me with the motherly look that it will al be alright.

"Fine, I'll go but only because master Windu called and not for your prolongation of your friendship with the president." I walked out of the room and walked up to the balcony.  
>The balcony of the library has alway had the most beautiful view.<br>All the other balconies look up on parts of other wall or on the mountain where the castle lies on. Only this one looks at the ocean because of the round shape of the library and the height it has above the water surface. I could stay hours and hours up there, if it wasn't for my dad at his desk who kept making excuses for our kingdom not to take help from the republic. Mostly he does that by yelling at the ambassadors. I guess that's why he wants me to make up for the not really nice things he said, for if we actually need help. Not that he will take it.

The next afternoon our ship landed at the guest entrance of the senate building. I knew this building, up and down, left and right. I practically grew up in these hall's. My dad would have long boring discussions about which route would be better to take for wich trading route. And I would go snoop around in the different rooms and find something to entertain me with.  
>So at this point I knew where to park the ship, at wich platform and wich hallway I should take to go to my room.<p>

I was barely out of the spacecraft when a servant bot wanted to helped me with my baggage while an other kept nagging at my head that I had to go to the Jedi temple.  
>"Miss, we were to inform you that you have to go to the Jedi temple. Master Windu is waiting for you over there." It said with a little squeaky voice of uncertainty.<br>"Why would you think I would be here? If not for Master Windu?" I said with a sarcastic voice.  
>"Oh, well you were to go to a political party later in the evening, were you not?"<br>"That was sarcasm. Of course I knew why I am here!"  
>"Oh, excuse me. Sarcasm is not programmed in my circuits. I will take a note of that for in the future."<br>"That they haven't programmed that yet?" I mumbled, "you probably don't hear anything else but."

They took my luggage up my to my room while I stayed on the platform and looked back. The city was just up, or better say, still awake. This city never knew rest, like every waking moment you spent here you had to do something, go somewhere or make noise. Every where you look you see spaceships, hovercraft or the millions of taxi's flying around. No piece of green. Seldom you saw a rooftop garden or a hanging plant from someones balcony. I alway found it sad. If it wasn't for all air cleaners installed in every building, we would all be coughing our longs out. But maybe it's for the best, after all it is a business city where there can be no distractions from work or business. Speaking of business, after enjoying the view I walked in. Greeted the guard on the way and walked up to my room.

Finally in the room I saw that my luggage had been unpacked and the evening gown laid on the bed before me. It was chosen personally by my sister who would be mentally with me but also glad she wasn't actually with me. It was a dark royal blue ball gown with the front open, part of the under skirt frayed and of the metallic bars, that keep the dress in a dome like state, still viewable. With it came a pair of magenta high heels and a holo-photo of how my hair had to be. Since I asked personally not to send a dresser with me. If dad trusted me enough to deal with his business that could ruin our relationship with the president then I thought that he could trust me with dressing myself up to such a business too.

When we arrived back at the platform of the senate building, another ship was parked on the space next to us. It had a copper coloured body with a little frost still on the window's. It was probably the ship of the ambassador of the planet Hoth. I always thought it had an odd name because of the cold and harsh temperatures that roamed the planet where once the battle against the empire took place. But what I didn't know at that time was that the minute I sept on the ship a handsome young man stept out of the other, who happened to be a young general of the same planet. But I didn't know that, yet.

At the reception desk sat a woman with a headset on. She was talking to someone on the phone, who I could understand was not someone she was scheduling a meeting with.

"...don't worry about that, honey. I'm sure it will be not that bad..." She said to the person on the other side of the phone.  
>"Excuse me. I have an appointment with master Windu." I asked her friendly.<p>

".. euhun, euhhun..." For a moment she looked at me but her head turned at the screen.

I tried asking her again but nothing came out. Her view was frozen on the screen and every few seconds she said something small like, _I hear you _or _what do you want me to do about that.  
><em>

After ten minutes of waiting for her to notice me I started walking to the door of master Windu's office. I only got two meters past the desk before she finally paused her call and said something to me.  
>"Ma'am, you can't go there." She said with an innocent smile.<br>"What? So you can talk? Where were you ten minutes ago?"  
>"I had an important business call."<br>"Yeah right." I mumbled to myself.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"No, never mind. He will be expecting me any way so don't worry"  
>"I'm not allowed to let you wonder of alone. So please wait in line." She pointed to the empty seats in front of the desk.<br>"Ohh, you're not allowed to do that, huh? Yet you are allowed to talk to, who was it your husband? And what line? I'm the only one here besides you, and you would have noticed that if you were actually doing your job." By the last word that I had said she was already talking to the person on the phone again.

"I'm sorry, do I bore you? You were the one that said I had to stay here."  
>"Ma'am, I will be with you in a moment." I looked at her angrily and leaned over the desk.<br>"No! You listen. I would like to talk to master Windu because I have an appointment with him and as assistant or what ever you are, you have to notify him that I am here so he could come get me and I wouldn't look like a fool if I would storm into his office! So could you please do that or do I have to do your work for you?!"  
>"Well I wouldn't have to do that anymore since your already making a fool out of your self." She looked at me with a devilish smile and started taking to the person on the phone again.<p>

"I can't believe it! Again?! Have you even listened to what I said?"  
>"Ma'am please, I'm trying to have a phone call."<p>

Well I can say you that she hadn't had to say that twice for me to storm of.  
>I walked to the door of the office and waited. Breathed in and out to get my heart rate down as well as my temper. I knocked on the door and as making an entrance into the office of master Windu, I saw that he was talking to an other Jedi master via the hologram. He made a sign that I could come in and I went to stand against the door, out of view so the person who he was taking to didn't see me. As he passed me by without looking I walked up to his desk and said, "I heard you had special news that couldn't be discussed trew the phone."<p>

"Jes. We got intel that there is something coming, something bad."  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"We don't know yet, but it's something big and dangerous. We think the size of a dwarf planet." He looked at me with worried eyes and stared out the window. Mostly he was fierce and strong-minded, like he would never back down. Now he looked more like he was scared, unwillingly.  
>"What could be so big besides a new death star? Please tell me it isn't a new death star."<br>"No. It's more like a cloud, swarm of things."  
>"Bugs?"<br>"More like nanites who can shut down any electric device in seconds."  
>"How do we stop it."<br>"By acting like there is nothing to worry about. I just received new info a few minutes earlier that there will be a person who can help us. He will be at the ball tonight and since you're the only Jedi who has the ability to go to the party without political problems, you're the one who has to convince him to help us."

I looked at him. He was still staring out of the window. I didn't have such a good feeling about this, about asking somebody for help that I didn't knew. Still master Windu wanted me to talk to him and if master Windu trusts him then so do I. With a sigh I said :  
>"Who?"<br>"A young general. You two will have a lot in common." He turned away from the window and looked at me with a look my mom would have on her face when I meet a new guy at school and dare to tell her.  
>"A general without a name, that's what I get?"<br>"Yes. You think you can handle it?" He gave me a little smile and handed me an envelope  
>"Well you know me, have I ever disappointed you?" I took the envelope and gave a smile back as I started to walk out of the door.<br>"Only all the time, don't try to screw this one up!" I was already to far away to hear the last he said while I walked back to the deck. As I passed the reception desk I gave a mean look to the women behind the desk and walked out the door to the platform.

On the ship I wondered about the big treat and the cloud of nanites that would terrorise our existence. I got why he looked worried, it wasn't every day we had to deal with a major treat like that.

I just hoped that it would be ok and there would be not to mush damage like last time we had a crisis on our hands.

* * *

><p>Authors note : Because I liked master Windu so mush in the movies and I don't know any other famous Jedi masters by name besides master Yoda and Windu. I have kept him alive.<p> 


	3. A meeting with a Wookiee

Please review. I know I'm probably the hundreds to say that but it really helps.

Mean things may be sad to, I can take it.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson's POV<em>

_At Coruscant, the afternoon before the ball._

It was a perfect day in Coruscant. Well not whole of Coruscant but for me it was. Besides the fact that I had a meeting at the Jedi temple in the afternoon, I was completely free. Even on my free day my assistant managed to schedule a meeting for me.

"Are you coming or what? We don't have all day to wait." I was looking out of the window of the ship. I hadn't notice we where already landed. As I looked out the window a last time I saw a ship. It was silver coated with round nose and a six hooked back. The tailgate was out and a girl stept in. I never saw her, accept the end of her skirt that was gently waving in the wind. A guard was waking behind her making sure that she got save inside before the tailgate closed behind them. I could spend hours watching passing ships and there inmates if it wasn't for my obnoxious assistant.

"Hello, mr Iroh? Did you hear me?" She yelled from the platform, while taking to the minister of transport of Hoth.  
>"Yes , I heard you. Don't worry. I wouldn't want to be late any more than you do." I said. I moved myself from the window to the way out and on the platform. When I stood next to Natalla she looked at me with an icy look and walked to the way in, and yelled :<p>

"You better."

She was angry, I knew that so I didn't go in on her. Every time I was late, what by the way happened a lot, she got angry. It was one of those things she couldn't stand, together with me making appointments she doesn't know about and ignoring the schedules she makes.  
>She would turn red and yell at me. What not fun was, so I followed her and together we walked in the building.<p>

I had a meeting with general Klashwa. She was a Wookie from the planet Kashyyyk, a planet covered in jungle and very high trees.

I have only seen a few times trees. Once was on my training with the army when I was still a cadet. An other time I had meeting with the king of the planet Gebaya. What an irritating man, he kept screaming. He didn't want my help but he was the one that called me to the planet. That was one irritating travel. Lucky there where some nice people there, like his daughter Layra and son Pat. They took me after the meeting on a tour of the city, we mostly flew with a hovercraft over the city and the lake the city was built over. They would mostly point at buildings and say where they are know about like the castle or the library.

"Good afternoon, general!" Translated from Shyriiwook. One of the two languages they speak on Kashyyyk.  
>"Good afternoon to you too." Also translated from Shyriiwook.<br>"I see you still speak the Wookie language."  
>"Yeah, shall we begin?" I took a chair and sat down.<br>"Sure. What's the problem?" Natalla who was siting next to me understood that it was privet and stood up.  
>"Does one of you want some coffee?"<br>"I'll have one, black" Klashwa said and smiled to Natalla. Or that's what I thought she did, I couldn't she mush of her face expressions with all her hair. Natalla walked out the room and I leaned closer to Klashwa and whispered :

"My teams got a small distress signal from a planet in a galaxy on the outer rim. Since my team is not so active there I was wondering if you have noticed something?"  
>"No, I don't think so. But there is a ball later in the evening and I believe the vice president of one of the outer planets will be there. I don't know, but maybe he belongs to the planet of the message."<br>"A ball? How do I get in there?"

She tought a bit and said : "Try master Dokato of the Jedi council maybe he can help."

I never liked it to ask help to a Jedi. They always know more about you that you know about your self.

"Thanks for the advise, but if you notice anything you call me, ok."  
>"Ok" I got up, shook her hand and walked to the door.<br>"Don't worry I will! And good luck with the dancing!" She said from her chair and turned back to the paper work that was laying on her desk.

I pushed the door open and right the moment Natalla came back with a hot coffee in her hand. The door bumped the cup out her hands and over her lime green blouse. With a furious look she stared at me, gave me growl and said : "Uhhh! You'll pay for this! Mentally and physical!" She turned around breathed in and started walking to the ladies room.

"Euum. I have a new meeting so I will meet you back at the craft. Ok?"

As she opened the door and stept she yelled bach at me, "Be glad you don't have anything else planned for today!"

I thought I better not tell her about the possibility of the ball, she would freak out and be even more angry at me.

As I walked to the office of master Dokato, I saw the same girl from the platform bent over the reception desk. She was trying to have discussion with the woman behind the desk, but every time she tried to argue with the woman. She said that she was trying to have a conversation. From where I was standing I could see that her headset wasn't linked to her screen. And that there was no person who she was taking to. I again couldn't see the girls face but I recognised her by the wavy skirt she was wearing. I thought of introducing myself but the fact that she didn't look in the mood send me the other way, to the office of master Dokato.

"Pardon me, but can I speak to you for a moment?"  
>"Can it be fast?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Fine come in."<p>

I closed the door behind me and walked to the chair in front of his desk. He was standing by the window and looking outside.

"What's so important that you couldn't make an appointment for?"  
>"Yeah, sorry about that." he didn't even care to look at me, he was to busy staring out of the window. "I have received a distress call from one of the planets in an outer galaxy. I already have discussed this with general Klashwa. She had the idea to go talk to the vice president who will be present at the ball tonight. Since I don't have an invite to the party I thought you might get me in."<p>

He looked up from the window and stared at me for a moment.

"What kind of distress call?" I looked at my shoes and back up again.

"We don't know. Only that there is a problem. It is quiet vague and the type of problem is not addressed. My troupes had picked it up by accident so..."

"So you're not really sure if it was a distress call, yet you still waste time by arranging meetings with two people?"

"Yes." I was quiet embarrassed at that moment. Mostly scared of what he might say. But he didn't he stared out the window again and left me standing.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"I will let you go to this ball. But that's it."

"Really? Thank you! But why?" I said happy. I also hopped he didn't start doubting me. He already said yes and I was great full for that.

"If you think they might be in danger by some kind and show up but appear to be wrong. I wouldn't see a problem. You would just be doing your job in helping someone. Nobody can blame you for that." He smiled at me. I liked that, he always looks serious but now he looked nice. It was good.

I shook his hand and walked out side. As I stood out of his office I thought to myself. Where the hell am I going to find a suit so soon?


	4. Girls in a corner

I don't really have anything to say. Move along.

* * *

><p><em>Rosella's POV<em>

_At Coruscant, few minutes before the ball_

"Ok, do I have everything? Lipstick, check. Hair done, check. Research on general Iroh, double check. Playing cards for if i got boring, check. Now where did i put my invite?" I mumbled while searching for the piece of paper that would allow me to go to the ball.  
>"Gotsha!" I put the invite into my hand purse, looked back in my room to make sure I got everything and walked out.<p>

As I walked through the hallway to the ballroom, I started to get nervous. What if he wasn't there or what if he didn't want to help me.  
>I walked in the room and looked around. No sign of him, I thought desperately, or is there. He was standing alone close to the wall. I suspected that he would bring a date, but he didn't. Which made things easier for me to talk to him without a jealous girlfriend. Yet there were some girls giggling about him who were standing close to me.<p>

When I got closer to him I recognised his face as the guy who came with the ambassador of the planet Hoth. Indicating he must be from there too. If had known who he was before going to master Windu, then I might not had to spend all that time on reachearching everything about him. But for now it was happy thoughts.

"Looks like you made an impression." I started.

"Really you noticed me over all the commotion about the new president?" He asked me. Of course I noticed him, besides from the fact that I was looking for him, he looked really handsome in the suit he was wearing with his hair partially jelled up, so only the front would be volumized. He had brown hair and blue eyes, my favourite. He had a charming yet still insecure smile that any girl would swoon over. Speaking of girls.  
>"Yes. Me and those other girls in that corner over there, hoping you noticing them and asking them to dance with you." I said while pointing at the girls but keeping my eyes on him.<br>"I hadn't noticed." The thought that went through my head at that moment was: how could he not notice that? They were practically fainting. Not that I was jealous.

We talked as we danced a bit. He mostly couldn't really dance but I knew he was trying. I was surprised that he guessed everything right even if he did got the first time completely wrong. I would say he did his homework well. As we stopped at dancing I didn't really know what to say anymore. So like my sister always tells me to, if you don't know what to say just go the mysterious way.  
>I said something totally strange but seductive, mysterious and walked away. Out of that room with old people and into the empty hallways of the senate building.<br>When I turned the corner of the hallway to my room I realised that I still had to talk to the new president for my father, but instead I just kept walking to my room. If he wanted to make up with the president he shouldn't have said those things in the first place.

In my room I jumped on the bed and relaxed, only for a few seconds to hear knocking on my door again.

**(Authors note: sorry that this one is a little short, but I will make it up in the next. And because I wanted to write a cliff hanger, I stopped earlier. Please review, if there is something you don't like say it. It helps me. Oh and you might have to wait a while for the next chapter, I am busy with school and other stories.)**


End file.
